That's The Way Love Goes
by SwaggaKidd
Summary: A bunch of stories for Nina, Arika, and Erstin. Mostly Nina and Arkia. Some other parings too.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I suck. Another one-shot to hold you over. I'm still working om my other story. It will been here at least by Saturday. Sunday is at the latest. I swear I love you my fans. But this is a series of drables, or whatever you want to call them, for Arkia, Nina, and Erstin. But mostly Nina and Arika. The rating may change too. Oh yeah and thanks for the reviews on my other story over here. Now I need a disclaimer.**

**Arika: I WANT TO DO IT!**

**Me: Go a head and while your at it BLOW MY DAMN EARS OFF!**

**Arika: *Cowers in fear* No, I changed my mind I'm good.**

**Nina: Hahahahahaha. Brandy doesn't own My-Otome. hahahaha.**

**Me: Alright here's the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Polyamorous<strong>

"Why did I agree to this?" Nina mumbled to herself.

"What was that Nina?" Arika asked.

Nina sighed, "It was nothing."

Somehow Nina got haggled into going shopping with Arika. Actually she got bribed into it. It happened that Friday with Erstin.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nina please Arika hasn't been acting herself lately and I want her to have a worry free day with you. Is that too much to ask for?" Erstin begged.<em>

"_Yes, in fact it is." Nina answered as she kept trying to walk to their room._

"_Nina I'm worried about Arika she's been acting strange recently and I miss the old her. If you keep on rejecting me I'll do the face." Erstin said devilishly._

_Nina paused for a second. She knew she couldn't resist the face. It was too cute for her to resist. Nina started to blush deeply._

"_You've got 5 seconds." Erstin cooed._

_5…_

"_Why me?" Nina groaned in her head._

_4…_

_Why did I decide to go out with this girl in the first place I mean-?_

_3…_

_There are other people out there. Why can't she take Arika out-?_

_2…_

_Oh shit here it comes_

_1…_

"_Alright! I'll do it just don't make the face!"_

_Erstin giggled at her girlfriend's reactions._

"_Just take her shopping, and to get some ice cream, then when you come back I'll do something nice for you." Erstin said as she snaked her hands around Nina's waist._

_Nina did an awesome impression of a tomato. Erstin giggled again._

* * *

><p>"Hello, Earth to Nina." Arika said as she waved her hand in Nina's face.<p>

"What." Nina said snapping back to reality.

"How do you like this one!" Arika asked as she held a red Domo tee-shirt up over her jacked.

Nina looked at the shirt and back at Arika then back at the shirt.

"I think it suits you. I weird little monster thing, yeah it's perfect." Nina said sarcastically.

"Well I like it. Even though you were being sarcastic I appreciate your compliment." Arika said as she went to go but the shirt.

Nina chuckled to herself lightly. Arika was so cute at times… Wait did she really just thing that.

"I need to stop thinking so much…And talking to myself." Nina said softly to herself.

Arika came back with her bags bouncing around happily. At least she was happy now.

* * *

><p>After they left the mall they went to go have ice cream in the park. They sat on a nearby bench. Arika kept looking at Nina in her light blue jean skinny jeans, black chucks, and butterfly shirt. Arika drooled on her ice cream a little.<p>

"Ok, question time. What's been up with you? You've been acting weird lately. Well weirder than usual." Nina said.

Arika just stared blankly at Nina. Nina licked her ice cream.

"Arika, say something." Nina said.

"Well I..." Arika trailed off.

"Ugh, Arika I can't do this. Erstin wanted me to talk to because you've been acting weird," Nina got up and threw their ice cream away, "You won't talk to us, you won't do any of the things you usually do, and you can't even pay attention in class. You're always staring out the window." Nina sounded very worried.

"Nina." Arika said lowly.

"Arika talk to me, tell me what's wrong." Nina said softly.

Tears started to build up in Arika's eyes. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Nina!" Arika cried as she buried her face in the dark haired girl's chest.

Nina just held Arika in her arms. Arika was saying things but Nina couldn't make anything out. She was sobbing too much.

After Arika calmed down some Nina held her closer.

"Arika can you tell me what's wrong now?" Nina asked.

Arika nodded.

"Don't let me go, please." Arika pleaded.

"I won't." Nina answered.

Arika took a deep breath. Nina's scent filled her nostrils. It was amazing.

"Nina…I…I love you." Arika explained.

Nina smiled.

"Erstin, this was your plan all along." Nina thought to herself.

"I know you and Erstin are together, but I can't help but love you." Arika could feel tears coming back again.

Nina chuckled.

"If we go back home will you at least tell Erstin. I'll even leave you two alone." Nina said.

Arika just nodded as she stood up. Nina grabbed Arika's bags and followed the ant-like girl.

* * *

><p>Erstin was sitting at her desk writing to her mother and father when Arika walked in. Nina was outside of the door. She realized she still had Arika's bags in her hands.<p>

"Hi Arika, why the long face? And where's Nina?" Erstin asked.

As if on cue the door cracked open and Nina's skinny arm with bags in its hand reached in and set down the bags on the floor. It arm went back on the other side of the door and the door was closed.

The two girls in the room laughed.

After the laughing subsided Arika sat on the side on Erstin's desk. The truth was coming out.

* * *

><p>Nina walked around the school campus for 20 minutes. She was right outside of the door when she heard a slight moan. Nina paused for a second.<p>

"Should I go in? Or should I come back later?" Nina mumbled to herself.

Then another sound came from the room.

"Wait what am I saying this as Erstin's plan in the first place." Nina said to herself.

"I need to stop doing that." Nina thought as she walked through the door.

Nina smiled at what she saw. Her life couldn't be anymore perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ok that was awesome. Be on the look out for another chapie in Dimension: Kannazuki no Miko and more shorties on here. Don't forget to review.<strong>

**Erstin: Wow, Arika and Nina was right, you are cute.**

**Me: *Blushes* Ummmm, thanks.**

**Erstin: *Stares***

**Me: Uhhh, yeah, *starts to back away* BRANDON! *Runs away***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm back with another story bit. I kinda liked this one. It's all cute and mushy. I swear if you don't saw "AWWWW to this bit, you have no heart. But anyway I'm sorry for the wait. You know how the last quarter of school is always hell and chaos. Now, time for the disclaimer! Who's turn is it.**

**Arika: Let's try this again shall we.**

**Me: Ok go ahead. At least this time my ears won't melt off my head.**

**Arika: Ooooook, Brandy doesn't own My-Otome**

**Me: Thank you, On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tickled in All the Right Spots<strong>

Nina was in her bedroom she shared with Arika reading a book silently to herself, after some time Arika and Nina both graduated from Garderobe Academy. Nina became Windbloom's second Otome and then it happened. Arika and Nina started dating. Of all things they started dating.

Nina was enjoying her book since Arika wasn't there bothering her. The book was almost at its climax then…

"Nina I'm back!" Arika yelled.

Nina sighed and put her book away and looked at Arika.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Nina asked annoyed.

Arika gave her a blank stare. Nina rolled her eyes.

"Nina don't be so mean. Anyway I got you something." Arika said as she pulled something out of a bag

Nina smiled. It was a black box. Nina wondered what was in it. Arika smiled as she gave the box to Nina. Nina took the box in her hands and looked at Arika.

"Arika, of course I'll marry you." Nina said after she opened the box and saw a ring.

Arika couldn't hold it in any more. She jumped up and down, pumped her fist in the air, and cheered all into the high heavens. Nina just giggled at her girlfri-wait… fiancé. She was such a goofball. As small images of their life together flashed through Nina's head Arika made her move.

Arika tickled Nina, which made Nina do her uh usual… whatever it is. In the back of Nina's head she knew what was going to happen next. Arika slowed her tickling and turned it into caressing. Arika drug her hands slowly under Nina's shirt. Nina cried out with ecstasy in her voice. Arika reached her hand up to the back of Nina's neck and slid it slowly down Nina's spine. Nina thought she was going to burst with pleasure.

Nina attached her lips to Arika's and kissed her passionately. The deeper their kiss got the more their clothes became one with the floor. Nina flipped them around so she was on top. When the need for air kicked in Nina broke the kiss and panted as she looked into Arika's beautiful sky blue orbs.

"Arika… I love you so much." Nina breathed as she blushed.

"I love you too Nina-chan." Arika replied.

With that said Nina started to travel down her soon to be wife's body. Then a voice over the intercom rang out.

"Mister Arika, Mister Nina. You are needed in the meeting hall." The voice said.

Nina's tongue was RIGHT THERE! Legs in the air, tongue dripping and watering, and it was sooooo wet. Why?

"I was…So close…" Nina said as she started to get dressed again.

Arika did the same.

"Dammit to hell, I hate bad timing." Nina said as she walked out of the room.

"You got that right." Arika said as she took Nina's hand in her and walked to the meeting hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wasn't it sooooo cute though. To bad they couldn't get it on though.<strong>

**Arika: I know. I would have been happy so see it happen**

**Nina: *Blushes***

**Me: You two are so cute... Hey where's Erstin**

**Nina and Arika: i don't know**

**Erstin: *Watching from a tree far away with binoculars* She's so cute. **

**Me: Whatever, Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: HEY! I'm back with another er... Whatever you want to call it. This one was based off of me being bored because it's Spring Break for my school. Yes I know my school is dumb (-_-). It's also based off of a tweet I read a few days ago. It was about how this girl would give her boyfriend her with a bow on top of her head. And PRESTO this story comes up. There's also I little bit of a surprise for you Dimension Kannazuki no Miko fans. Well I need a disclaimer person.**

**Nao: I got this one. This idiot right here (points to author) doesn't own My-Hime or My-Otome.**

**Me: That's why I don't write My-Hime stories.**

**Nao: Shizuru with Mayonnaise on the Side?**

**Me: Oh FUCK YOU!**

**Nao: Whatever on with the story.**

**Me: Hey that my li-(dragged away)**

* * *

><p><strong>With A Bow on Top of Her Head<strong>

Spring Break was painfully boring. There wasn't anything to do. And for Arika that was always a problem. She was always doing something, but for some strange reason today there was just nothing to do. Erstin, Irina, Lilie, and Yayoi, were away visiting their parents. Actually just about all of the other Corals were gone except for Arika and Nina, although, Arika didn't mind because she and Nina were dating. She thought of it as more "fun time" together.

"Man this sucks!" Arika said loudly.

"Arika I'm reading." Nina replied.

Arika looked down from her bed and saw Nina sitting with her back on the wall and with her legs still under the covers reading. Her blue locks falling a little far past her shoulders. Her face looked really serious as she read at a slow and steady pace. Arika watched her lover's eyes blink slowly as she looked up at her. Arika instantly started to blush a deep red.

"I-I-I wasn't staring I swear!" Arika said as she put her face in her pillow.

Nina started to laugh.

Arika looked back over her bed. She was the only one who could make Nina truly laugh. After Nina was done busting her side she looked up at Arika's sky blue orbs and smiled.

"Come here Arika." Nina said as she held out her arms.

As Arika moved Nina's arms followed. Once Arika was snug in Nina's arms they shared a kiss. That mad Arika smile widely.

"Arika I have a favor to ask." Nina started.

"Yes?" Arika asked questioningly.

"I want you to do something today. Staying with me is boring you right?" Nina stated.

"No, I like being around you Nina because I love you." Arika said.

"I still want you to do something today. At least do something with Brandy. I know the head mistress and big sister Shizuru are on their little "vacation" so why not pay her a visit." Nina suggested.

"But Nina…" Arika whined.

"No buts! And plus if you go, I'll do something special for you." Nina whispered in Arika's ear.

Arika grinned.

"Alright I'll go and pay her a visit, but it's just for a little while." Arika said.

"I don't mind." Nina replied.

Then Arika got up and started to get ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Arika could barely leave out of the dorm room because of Nina. They were constantly kissing as she was getting ready. Eventually she did get out of their before they could start another make-out session. She was at the door step of the head mistress's home. She knocked on the door loudly. A few moments later and the dark-skinned girl opened the door.<p>

"Oh, hey Arika, what's up?" Brandy asked.

"Nothing I just came by to hangout for a little while." Arika explained.

"Man perfect timing, I was just about to go out to Cat Goddess Mountain and get some ramen and skate around a little." Brandy said.

"That sounds fun!" Arika said with a smile.

"Give me a second to put on my crewneck and short shorts." Brandy said as she led the girl into the house and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Today was so fun for Arika. She learned how to ride a skateboard and ate 7 bowls of ramen, a new record. She was carrying two skateboards under her arms, one for her and one for Nina, and she had a bag with her other clothes in them. She had on a grey crewneck sweater and short shorts (due to the fact that Brandy had to make her "look like some-sort-of skater"). She reached the door and opened it.<p>

"Um, Nina, you here?" Arika said as she walked into the compete darkness.

The door shut behind her and the lights went on. Arika turned around and dropped everything including her jaw. Nina was completely nude with a bow on top of her head and her face held a constant blush.

"A-Arika, don't stare so hard. It's just your 5 month anniversary present." Nina said.

Arika took steps towards her lovely present and held her hand.

"I love it and I couldn't ask for anything more." Arika said with a smile.

The two lovebirds crashed their lips together and kissed furiously. Arika picked up her present up by the legs and carried her over to the bed and lied her down. The need for air kicked in and they separated.

"Happy 5 month anniversary Arika." Nina said.

"Happy 5 month anniversary Nina." Arika said back to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oh Yeah! I had a cameo, with a line.<strong>

**Nina: I can't believe you make me do all of that.**

**Arika: Shut up I liked it.**

**Erstin: Of course you liked it I wasn't even in it.**

**Me: I swear your in the next one.**

**Erstin: Really?**

**Me: Yeah (crosses fingers behinds back). Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys what's up. I know it's been a while but at least I got another chapter in for your enjoyment . Another thing my birthday is coming up soon. I'll be 17 on September 8th. Yeah I know I'm getting old as hell. But anyway I need someone to do the disclaimer for me.**

**Shizuru: I do it for a small price.**

**Me: NO! This is not gonna be like the other story.**

**Natsuki: Come on just let her do it. I really wouldn't mind doing it again.**

**Me: I thought you were supposed to be on my si- Wait... Aren't you from the other universe?**

**Shizuru: Brandy doesn't own My-Hime or My-Otome**

**Me: YOU GUYS ARE FROM THE OTHER UNIVERSE! *Gets dragged away by Shizuru***

**Natsuki: Enjoy the story while we have fun. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>She's A Keeper<strong>

Nina always puts up with Arika's… EVERYTHING! She's loud, annoying, and always going on about what her grandma told her before she died. This is probably the only downfall of becoming the second Otome for Queen Mashiro. None the less she was happy to be by Arika's side in protecting Windbloom; they do have a thing going on.

Nina was swimming in the swimming pool inside the castle for training. She was almost to the other end of the pool when suddenly her bikini top slipped off of her. She quickly surfaced only to see Arika holding the top in her hand.

"Arika, give it back!" Nina yelled reaching for her top.

"Aww come on Nina, why can't we just have some fun for a little bit." Arika said as she moved the top away.

"You know I don't like doing it out in the open." Nina said lowly with a blush.

"Really, what about that time when-"

"That was because you tricked me!" Nina roared at Arika.

Arika laughed whole heartedly. Nina was starting to turn into a tomato.

"Arika I'm serious give it back." Nina said.

"Nope, you'll have to catch me first." Arika said as she got out of the pool and ran towards the hot tub.

Nina gave chase after the blue-eyed girl. The hot tub area was placed secretly behind a hidden door. Queen Mashiro had told them about it ever since the "incident" they had. Nina started to get cold due to her being wet and she covered her breasts with her arms. She had finally reached the door and opened it.

"Arika, I know you're in here." Nina called out.

She waited for a reply. When nothing was said back she decided to get in the hot tub because her nipples were erect from being cold. The warmth of the water raised her temperature. She was enjoying herself until she felt a hand go up her leg. Nina jumped slightly then relaxed when she felt a tongue trail up her stomach, between her breasts, and to her neck. Nina shivered.

"Nina… I know you want it." Arika said as she placed a kiss on Nina's neck.

"Ok Arika, I'll do it," Nina said. Just when Arika was about to get happy Nina said, "But only for a little bit."

Arika smiled. "Ok then, just a little bit." She said huskily.

* * *

><p>25 minutes later Nina and Arika were cuddled at the end of the hot tub and Arika was sitting in Nina lap. Then a thought came across Arika's mind.<p>

"Nina, it seemed like you were thinking about something when you were swimming, what were you thinking about?" Arika asked.

"Well, to be honest," Nina started to blush, "I was thinking about how much I put up with you." Nina answered.

There was an awkward silence then Arika started to giggle.

"I guess what big sister Shizuru said was true." Arika said.

"What are you talking about?" Nina asked.

"Big sister Shizuru told me if someone is willing to put up with your crap then that person is a keeper." Arika explained with a smiled.

"That sounds like something big sister Shizuru would say." Nina said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I swear to god that was so wrong!<strong>

**Shizuru: It really wasn't because Natsuki was there too.**

**Natsuki: And I also enjoyed it.**

**Shizuru: Ara, My Natsuki is getting a little kinky.**

**Natsuki: You know it.**

**Me: Review before I get sick.**


End file.
